


Garde du corps

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [13]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Nyangoro viendra nous chercher si quelque chose lui arrive.





	

Nyangoro viendra nous chercher si quelque chose lui arrive.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Enfin. Pas vraiment…

Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à garder cet espèce de chat, Takashi semblait différent mais il leur cachait encore beaucoup de choses évidemment…

Le chat était un bon exemple. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Shigeru n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Il avait menti à sa femme en vérité. Il savait bien Nyangoro ne viendrait pas les chercher si Takashi était en danger. Il serait bien trop occupé à le protéger.

C'était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
